


A reunion kiss

by pixiedurango



Series: The Malika Cadash Files [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall has to stay at the keep and so he is waiting desperately for his lady to return from the mission to gain the Quinari-Alliance.<br/>The moment they arrive he feels that something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reunion kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the sweet Delouest

 

How about "A Reunion Kiss" for YOUR Malika and Blackwall (I love that our ladies share a name and a man but are otherwise completely different ^_^)

 

* * *

 

The ravens had announced them to be back today.

Blackwall stood on the battlements from the moment of dawn watching out. Pacing up and down but most of the time staring into the distance.

He could sense it from the moment the group showed up on the horizon. Something was not right.

Slow, even the horses seemed to be exhausted and in a low spirit.

Were they complete?

He desperately tried to count and almost overexerted his eyes while trying to get a glimpse of her.

Hers was the only cream and mahagonny colored Dalish-All-Bred at all Skyhold and he felt utterly relieved when he finally could spot the horse with her tiny but sturdy body in her red shining armor upright sitting on it.

All the fear and worry seemed to fall down from him and he hurried down to the gate to welcome her and the rest of the party who made their way up to the keep. But having them all back alive seemed not to be the problem here.

He tried to find out what was wrong when he let the group pass him into the yards. The Iron Bull’s face looked like ashes, the Chargers were unusual quiet and even Dorian and Varric showed dull expressions and remained silent as they arrived.

Blackwall hurried over to where she was. With a harsh gesture he waved the stable boy away to the next horse and grabbed the reins himself. First he calmed down the horse so he could step closer and held out his arms to help her unmount.

Usually she would have complained and had shoved his hands away. She hated it when he had to lift her up so she could reach something. Or to carry her down from a higher place back to the ground. Like unmounting.

But today she did not say anything. Just let herself slide down into his arms. She even  _felt_ tired and worn out to him when he had her close.

He felt the desire to extend the embrace. To hold her close. To express how happy he was that she was back. That he would never again let her out there alone… He said nothing. Her expression made him hold back everything he wished to say. Instead he asked while he let her softly down to the ground: „What happened?”

She just shook her head. „The Qunari will not ally with the Inquisition. The dreadnoughts are lost. I was a failure.”

„Boss, don’t!” Bulls voice growled beyond gravely.

„We should have found a way to do both. Save the chargers  _and_ fight back the Venatori. To save the ships.” her voice was stubborn and aggressive.

„There  _was_  no way boss.” Bull answered. „I left you to decide as you are my superior. And I stand behind that decision. Your decision. You chose the life of your people before politics. I respect that and stay with the consequences no matter the cost. Because I am one of your people, too.”

She snorted and turned her back on the group, grabbed the reins from Blackwalls hand and headed towards the stables with her horse. His eyes flipped from Bull to her leaving frame and back. There was definitely more but neither of them would provide him with an answer right now.

Blackwall almost ran until he closed up to her.

They entered the stables and without any further word they began to remove the tack and started to clean the sweet tempered mount of hers. She used some stepladder to do so, so she could finally stand face to face with her mare and he kept his self busy with something else when he realized that she obviously needed a moment in quiet dialogue with her horse and that this seemingly calmed her.

But he could not stand to stay away for long. And when he finally stepped closer, she turned around and looked him straight into the eyes. Since she was still standing on the stepladder he could wrap his arms around her waist easily and she let him do this.

„You are no failure. You made a decision. And you chose your people. Chose life. How can this ever be a failure, my lady.” She remained silent. „I am just happy that you are back. That you all are back. I’ll never let you out there without me again.”

She nodded and their kiss was sweet and sad at the same time.


End file.
